


it was my mothers

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She glared at the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was glaring down the hot guy in front of her as they both held the old as balls jewelry box that had been hidden in plain sight.

"Let. It. Go." Se growled.

He scowled at her. “You.” he said like a petulant child.

"You’re a dude, what do you even need this for?" She snapped.

"It was my mother’s. My sister sold it after she died and I want it back." He grounded out.

She frowned. “God, I’m a bleeding heart,” And she let go.

"Thank you," He stated. 

She nodded, starting to walk away.

He caught her wrist.

"Uh… this might seem really… weird?" He started.

She turned to him, raising a brow.

"Can I ask you to dinner?" he asked.

She looked him over before smiling a little. “Yeah,” she murmured, digging in her pocket for her phone and handing it to him. 

He fiddled before handing it back. 

"I’ll explain later, promise," He said.

She nodded slowly, frowning a little. “Allison,” She held out a hand.

"Derek," He said, before smiling a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat awkwardly at the table.

Derek smiled at her a little.

"This so weird," He finally, said.

Allison laughed, nodding her agreement. "So, why'd you ask me on a date?"

The man berfore her pause, before a smile that was soft and private and had her leaning forward some graced his features.

"There was an old myth revolving around the bracelet." He started. "Apparently the bracelet always... oh jeez... this is gonna sound so weird to you!"

"No! Tell me!" Allison encouraged.

He sighed. "Laura's gonna make so much fun of me, okay, here goes. It started way way back. My ancester bought it. Her name was Olivia Hale and she bought this back in 1543, back in Scottland. She bought it from some man in an old shop. After that, her and the man ended up getting married. She passed it on to her daughter and her daughter ended up losing it. The man who found it and returned it ended up marrying her. It went so on and so forth. It's how my great grandma met my great grandpa and how my grandpa met my grandma and how my father met my mother. But after they died, a bunch of their things were sold. And I've been trying to get everything back since.

"So, when we fought over the bracelet, I remembered what she said. And I kinda blurted it out. And then I realized that seemed really weird." He laughed a little.

She smiled, finding it cute.

"Well, are you implying we're gonna get married?" She asked,

"Ah! Well--I meant-" He started before this very hard scowl shut down his face. 

She laughed, her sides starting to hurt from it after a minute. "I wouldn't mind it, you're attractive."

He looked to her. "You might change your mind once you see my sister," He grumbled.

She laughed again. "Can't wait to meet her," she murmured.

-

Derek walked Allison to her car, leaning to kiss her cheek.

She leaned forward to do the same, but some how, she bobbed when he weaved and that's their first kiss.

And two seconds later after they pulled apart, their second.


End file.
